iSaved Your Life fun facts!
by PeskyPixiee
Summary: Behind-the-scenes look at the iCarly special, iSaved Your Life. Lots of Seddie hints from Dan Schneider here. But a good read no matter who you ship. More fun facts for different episodes to come soon.


**Hello :) Alright, so, these are behind-the-scenes interesting fun facts for the iCarly special, **_**iSaved Your Life.**_** Have fun reading them... :) P.S. They're even more fun to read while you're watching the actual episode. P.P.S. I do not own iCarly. **

*** Scene 1 ***  
_Scene begins in the iCarly studio – Carly and Sam are listening to another ghost story from George, the bra._

Another fun appearance by George, the bra who tells ghost stories. "He" is very popular with the iCarly audience. He's voiced by actor Andrew Hill Newman, who's also written on many of Dan's shows (The Amanda Show, Drake & Josh, iCarly, and others).

For those interested in iCarly trivia, George is size 34C.

The green toys that Carly and Sam are sitting on are called "Inch Worms" – Dan remembers them from his own childhood, which is why he asked the prop department to see if they could get them. He was surprised and happy that they still make them! CLICK HERE to see.

This is the first scene where we see the Blow-Tubes. Nickelodeon prefers that they avoid the use of any types of guns, even paint ball guns. So, Dan had the idea to create something you blow into (as opposed to pulling a trigger). He chatted about it with their _amazing _assistant art director, Tristan, and described what he wanted the Blow-Tubes to look like. He then created them. Dan thinks they ended up looking fantastic. Many fans have been asking him where they can buy them. But unfortunately, the don't exist in any stores. _(But can you guess who snagged them after the episode was filmed? Yep, __Dan__! All Blow-Tubes used in the episode are now safely locked away in a secret, undisclosed location.)_

Once again, a mention of "Socko" – Spencer's best friend. We've never met Socko on the show, and Dan hasn't decided yet if we will. Sometimes it's fun to just _imagine_ what a character is like. By the way, as he's mentioned before, there's a real Socko in his life – he and his brothers are terrific guys who make beautiful hand-made furniture.

When Freddie is shot in the chest with the orange paint ball, he's wearing a chest-protector under his shirt, because paint balls can really sting when they hit you. If you look _really closely, _you can kind of see that he's wearing the protector under his shirt.

*** Main Titles ***

Look at the browser page when the main titles begin. Hardcore iCarly fans will notice** a change** in the websites that are listed under the address bar. Can you identify the change? It relates to Dan's new show **Victorious**.

*** Scene 2 ***

_Scene begins with Carly in a pink bunny suit, walking downstairs._

A new Penny-Tee on Spencer! I really like that this one says **Chest Words**. By the way, get excited, because _Dan thinks_ Penny-Tees are going to be for sale at a great store, near you, soon! More info to come on that as I get it.

After Carly says, **"You stand up!" **– Dan loves the shot of Spencer popping up from behind the kitchen counter. He may use that shot in the next main titles. The expression on Jerry's face _kills_ him.

More random Spanish from Freddie. Did you catch it? It makes no sense. And WHY does Freddie speak random Spanish? Will we find out one day? Maybeeeeee. ;)

When the green paint ball strikes the fridge, how hilarious is Spencer's reaction? I vote: VERY.

*** Scene 3 ***  
_Scene begins with Spencer getting a pizza out of the oven._

In the outline for this script, they had planned to shoot the scene where Freddie pushed Carly out of the way of the taco truck. But they dropped that scene because the episode would have been too long, and the story worked fine without seeing that scene. But it would have been fun to shoot and cool to have in the show, had this been a one-hour episode.

For all the fans who love the Sam-Freddie relationship, please notice that Sam was quite upset about the fact that Freddie got injured. "_Know what I'm sayin'?_" -Dan

*** Scene 4 ***  
_This scene begins in Freddie's room, with Mrs. Benson adjusting Freddie's bedding._

A ton of thought went into deciding what Freddie's room should look like. There are many details and nuances, lots of which are references to past episode.

**VERY** Fun Fact: You see Freddie's Galaxy Wars sheets? Well, Galaxy Wars (the fictional movie) was first mentioned on Drake & Josh, in an episode where Drake and Josh wanted to go to a friends birthday party. And guess who was in that episode? A much younger NATHAN KRESS. Dan ended up cutting Nathan out of that D&J episode because, when he was editing it, that was just around the time he cast Nathan as "Freddie Benson" in iCarly. Dan wanted to save Nathan's debut for iCarly. But if you watch that episode of Drake & Josh very closely, you can still see Nathan in some of the wide shots. And, interesting, he was playing a boy who was flirting heavily with "Megan" played by Miranda Cosgrove. Does that make your head explode or what? ;)

Dan absolutely LOVES the bit where Mrs. Benson punches in the door-unlock code and it goes on _forever. _I laugh every time I see it. And... he knows _exactly_ how many digits she punches in (because they had to add a **beep** sound-effect for each one. Do you know how many digits she presses? See if you can guess! And after you guess, just highlight the two blue X's below to see the answer!  
**X** Forty-six! **X**

I enjoy the way Spencer wears his Blow-Tube on his belt – very "Han Solo" style.

*** Scene 5 ***

_Scene begins in school with Gibby approaching Sam at the lockers._

**"I'm just a Gibby!" **is many people's favorite line from the episode. Another very popular line is, **"I didn't know – I don't have cable!"**

Sam saying, **"But whatever tickles your peach" **also makes me laugh pretty hard. Dan likes when they (the writers) make up phrases that don't really exist in real life.

Personally, Dan thinks that the ending of this scene between Sam and Gibby is an iCarly CLASSIC moment. Gibby: _**"How my hair look, Sam?"**_

*** Scene 6 ***  
_Scene begins in Freddie's room – Mrs. Benson and Carly walk in._

Carly brings in a tray of cupcakes. In real life, Miranda is _obsessed_ with cupcakes, so Dan often works cupcakes into the scripts. Remember a few episodes back – Carly's red velvet cupcakes (from Cupcake Jake's) that Sam sucked all the cream filling out of?

Just before Freddie falls in the shower, you see Carly heading for Freddie's closet. When they shot this scene, Carly opened his closet door to find a giant poster of herself (Carly) taped to the inside of the door. It was kind of funny, but Dan didn't love it. And this episode (the editor's first cut) came in WAY too long, so he had to cut a bunch of stuff out. As I said, he didn't love the poster-on-the-inside-of-Freddie's-closet-door bit, anyway.

For obvious reasons, the network freaked out a little at the idea of Carly going to help Freddie after he fell in the shower. But Dan assured them that Carly would never "see anything" – which they (the writers) accomplished by having Carly "blindfold" herself by wearing a swim mask which she stuffs with socks. He even made sure to put in the line, "I can't see anything".

And... _**the kiss**_. Sweet, huh? They did a lot of takes. Neither Nathan or Miranda seemed to mind at all. :)

**- COMMERCIAL BREAK -**

*** Scene 7 ***

_Scene begins in Freddie's room, with Carly and Freddie still kissing. _

Let's do some math, shall we? In the previous scene, Mrs. Benson said she'd be back in 36 minutes. That means that Carly and Freddie kissed for approximately_** 34 minutes**_.

Mrs. Benson's line, **"What the yuck?" **was not scripted. In the script, she says **"What the jack?" **They got a few takes with **"jack"** but then Dan thought of **"What the yuck?" **which he thought was funnier, so he had her say that on the last few takes.

The whole bit where Mrs. Benson beats Carly with Freddie's underwear was not in the script. Dan came up with that idea as they were filming the scene. In the first few takes, Carly just ran out. Then they added the underwear-beating sequence in later takes. Dan is particularly fond of Carly's line, **"She's beating me with your underwear!"**

*** Scene 8 ***  
_Scene begins in the hallway with Carly all freaked out, running out of Freddie's apartment then leaning back against the door._

This short little scene was not quite as short as it was, originally. After Carly yells, **"I kissed Freddie!"** the scene went on. But as I've mentioned, the first cut of this episode was way to long, so Dan had to cut this scene short. If you'd like to see what happened _after_ Carly yelled, **"I kissed Freddie!" **– here is the actual script:

CARLY GOES INSIDE. SHE LEANS HER HEAD OUT THE DOOR.

CARLY (CONT'D)

(FREAKED OUT) I kissed Freddie!

SHE **SLAMS **THE DOOR, LEAVING SAM SHOCKED AND ALONE.

SAM

(TO DOOR) You... you kissed Freddie?

CARLY (O.S.)

(SMALL, CUTE) Yes.

SAM

Well... lemme in there.

CARLY (O.S.)

No, you're gonna hit me.

SAM

(CHUCKLES) Have I ever hit you?

CARLY (O.S.)

(SMALL) No.

SAM

Dude, don't you wanna talk about this?

CARLY (O.S.)

(BEAT, SMALL) Yes.

CARLY OPENS THE DOOR, REACHES HER HAND OUT, GRABS SAM BY THE SHIRT, YANKS HER INSIDE, **SLAMS **THE DOOR, AND LOCKS IT.

TRANSITION TO:

*** Scene 9 ***  
_Scene begins in the school hallway with Carly and Freddie (on crutches)._

They (the writers) spent a lot of time considering what attitude Sam would/should have about Carly and Freddie kissing and acting all boyfriendy-girlfriendy. There were many ways to go, all of which _could_ make sense. In the end, they decided that Sam (at this point in the the series) wouldn't be all upset with Carly for kissing Freddie and liking him. They made Sam almost _amused_ by it... in a bit of a mocking way (**"Well, good morning Mr. and Mrs. Benson!"**). So, why doesn't Sam take it more seriously? Maybe because Sam is fairly confident the relationship wouldn't last – and she was right. Maybe Sam figures that Carly is just temporarily enamored of Freddie because he saved her life. Sam convinces Freddie of this, and later, Freddie convinces Carly. Some friends of Dan's who watch the show think that Sam was _jealous_, and sabotaged the relationship by planting doubt in Freddie's mind. When Sam and Freddie talked about the "foreign bacon" metaphor, was Sam being insightful and helpful to Freddie? Or was it all a very clever (devious) manipulation? Sam freely admits that the idea of Carly and Freddie as a couple makes her "want to puke up blood." Why? Interesting stuff to think about. ;)

Sam's line, **"Go to class, crutchie" **was not in the script. Dan added that line as we were filming the scene.

When Sam opens her locker to find Spencer inside, he yells "Here's Spencie!" That's a nod to the movie _**The Shining**_when Jack Nicholson, playing the role of a psychotic killer, yells "Here's Johnny!" right before he's about to attack a woman – which was a nod to how Ed McMahon introduced Johnny Carson on The Tonight Show for many years. Yep – a reference to a reference.

*** Scene 10 ***

_Scene begins with Spencer doing dishes at the sink, when the doorbell rings._

I love when Spencer yells (in his old lady voice), **"I'm very old, and ****not Spencer****."**

Okay, admit it – you thought Sam was in the box. Didn't you? Admit it! :)

Watch Spencer when he's hiding behind the Bottle Bot (the big robot made of soda bottles). Look out the window when he's saying, **"What's in it?"** Pretty cool.

Dan's wife Lisa thought it was hilarious that the fake delivery guy actually whacked Spencer hard across the face with the giant lollipop. Actually, she loved this whole slow-motion action sequence – the end of the paint ball war. Me, too!

Yeah. Sam is the ultimate assassin, isn't she?

*** Scene 11 **_* _  
_Scene begins with Carly playing Violin Hero in the iCarly studio._

Great acting between Miranda and Nathan in this scene!

Freddie tells Carly he likes her **"way better than most soups"**. MOST? Does this mean that there are _some_ soups he likes _better_ than Carly? If so, WHAT SOUPS? :)

Lots of Carly/Freddie kissing in this episode. Lots of takes, too. Miranda and Nathan never complained. Not a bad way to make a living, huh?

This is the first ever mention of Freddie's icky Cousin Amanda. Maybe we'll meet her in a future episode.

Dan really likes the character development of Freddie in this scene. Everyone knows how much he wants Carly, or at least how much he _thinks_ he does. And maybe he really does! Yet, Freddie doesn't take advantage of Carly when (he feels) she's not thinking straight. That's a gentleman. Freddie is a great role model for young kids without ever being preachy. Nathan Kress brings a lot of his own personal class to the character.

Dan thinks the final kiss on the cheek that Carly gives Freddie in the elevator is a really sweet, real moment.

**Alright! So there they are. :) P.P.P.S. You guys have no ideaaaa how long it takes me to edit all of this. So pleasepleaseplease show some love and review and/or favorite. :) Hope you enjoyed! More fun facts to be posted soon if love is, indeed, shown. :)**


End file.
